ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Video Gamez
Video Gamez is the 37th episode of Ben 10: Stupidity Force. Plot Ben came running into the living room. (Ben): GUYS I HAVE ANOTHER EPIC IDEA (Gwen): Destroying all history so you won't have to learn it? (Ben): No, it's- (Kevin): Blowing up the school? (Ben): No it's (Gwen): Using Upchuck Norris to- (Ben): GODANGIT IT'S NOT RELATED TO ALIENS (Kevin): Prank Call: The Musical? (Ben): JUST FREAKING LISTEN TO ME (Gwen): What? (Ben): I was thinking of making video games in real-life! Like, we'll have suits that number our hits and when it's too low, we teleport to the start! The villains are robots who we can destroy, and they can rebuilt themselves. (Kevin): BEN THAT'S THE STUPI- Wait a second, that idea is EPIC! But how will we get enough money and metal? And wouldn't it take a lot of time to build it? (Ben): Kevin, Kevin, Kevin. Don't you know anything about television series? (Kevin): What do you mean? (Ben): There's something really simple you can do. MONTAGE TIIIIIME MONTAGEEEEE Lodestar was using magnetism to move steel bars around some place. MONTAAAAAGE Gwen was using mana to create bridges. MONTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGEEEEEEEEE Brainstorm was drawing schematics for the robots and teleporters. MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGEEEEEEEEEE Everyone rocks on guitars. (Ben): Now that was easy. One more thing though. (transform) ULTIMATE ECHO ECHO! (creates sounds disks) CORNEH MUZAK (Kevin): This is EPIIIIC (Ult. Echo Echo): I'll go first because I thought of it. UEE went on the course. A bunch of floating robots came, and UEE jumped up, and punched them they exploded. He ran and battled the robbots, passing some random obstacles. He reached the boss battle who was a huge robot dinosaur. UEE defeated him. (UEE): YEAAAAAH THE WAS EPIC (Kevin): It's pretty epic that the course randomizes itself everytime. (UEE): Yup lol. Kevin played it too, and so did Gwen. Eggy played it too. (Ben): THIS IS AWESOME (Gwen): YEAH (Kevin): Hey, let's make money out of it! (Ben): The course is not a bank. (Kevin): I mean, people could go and buy tickets to play this. (Ben): Coolio. DUNDUNDUNDUUUUUUUUUN (Ben): EVERYBODY C'MERE AND PLAY THE AMAZING REAL-LIFE VIDEO GAME! Fifteen million people came. (Person): I WANT TO PLAY (Ben): That would be 10$ please. Five hours later. (Ben): OMG GUYS WE'RE RICH! (Gwen): Awesome! (Ben): We've got 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000$! (Kevin): YAY! (Ben): Now let's go to sleep. Everyone went back to their houses. At night, there was a thunderstorm. And the real-life video game stayed outside. Lightning hit it, and the real-life thingy started glowing. DA NEXT DAY (Ben): Falalalalala. Let's try the new game! Ben entered it, and turned into Benwolf. (Benwolf): YEAH LET'S TRY THIS Benwolf started the game, jumping over lava and stuffs, and met the robots. He clawed one of them, and it disappeared. But then, it reappeared instantly! (Benwolf): WHAT THE HECK The robot fired a laser and Benwolf, and Benwolf avoided it. Suddenly, the level started changing, and became an ice level. (Benwolf): But it was a Lethal lava land before! Why did it become a cool cool mountain? (Robot): WE WANT REVEENGE. A huge gust of wind came, and hit Benwolf into the frozen waters. Benwolf ran around. (Benwolf): OH POOP Benwolf screamed and made the Robot explode. The robot reappeared. Benwolf calwed it and it exploded, but it kept returning. The robot fired a laser at Benwolf, and Benwolf disappeared. He reappeared at the start. The place reshaped into a spiky rock place. (Benwolf): WUT THE FOODGE The rocks started hitting Benwolf, and Benwolf crashed down. He heard screaming from outside. (Benwolf): NUUUUUUUUUUU THE ROBOTS ARE ATTACKING EVERYBOOOOOOODY (Guys outside): GIVE US THE REAL-LIFE VIDEO GAME (Benwolf): ooooooooh. Suddenly, the robot dinosaur came. (Robot Dinosaur): RAAAAAH (Benwolf): OMG THE ROBOT DINOSAUR (Robot Dinosaur): I am not a robot dinosaur! I AM DESTROWSER! The Robot Dinosaur fired fiah and blasted Benwolf at the edge, and Benwolf fell off. (Benwolf): ONLY ONE MORE LIFE! I'LL KILL YOU DESTROWS- Five seconds later. Benwolf found himself outside. (Benwolf): Poo. (People): REAL-LIFE VIDEO GAME! REAL-LIFE VIDEO GAME! (Kevin): BEN! WHAT DID YOU DO INSIDE THESE PEOPLES WANTED TO PLAY! (Benwolf): (reverts) KEVIN YOU DON'T UNDERSTA- (Kevin): Now, let's play! (People): YAAAAAAY Everyone entered. (Ben): NUUUUUUUUUUU GET OUT GET OUT (transform) FOURARMS! Fourarms crashed inside and grabbed some people and threw them out. (Fourarms): IT'S TOO DANGEROUS INSIDE (Person): It's perfectly safe, like yesterday! (Person2): GET OUT OF HERE! (Fourarms): B-b-b--b-b-b-b-b-b-b-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (Gwen): Ben, you're just paranoid. The machine is working perfectly fine. (Fourarms): NO EVERYTHING IS CRAZY AND- (Gwen): Ben. (Fourarms): Yes. Fourarms flew backwards into a wall. (Gwen): STOP BEING SO PARANOIIIID (Fourarms): Bbut Everybody started playing the game. (Fourarms): Ploopy. I MUST SAVE EVERYONE Fourarms ran towards the machine, but something blocked him from entering. (Fourarms): GWEN AND HER SPELLS! Hmm. (transform) ARMODRILLO! He tried drilling under the ground, but was blocked again. (Armodrillo): FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (Transform) JETRAY! Fifteen aliens later. (Nanomech): This just.... isn't working... (reverts to human) phew. Ben went back to his house. (Ben): They're dead. (sniff) No alien can go through this. He turned on the TV. (Ben): OMG A NEW CHUCK NORRIS MOVIE! Wait a second! Ben ran back to the machine, and turned into Upchuck Norris. (UN): There's nothing that could ever block me. UN destroyed the spell and entered. (UN): NOW TO SAVE HUMANITAY UN entered the machine, and saw everyone playing normally. (UN): But... (Kevin): BEN EVERYTHING IS PERFECTLY NORMAL (UN): NO IT'S GONE INSANE (Gwen): Ben. Get out of here. (UN): NO IT'S INSANE I TELL YOU! CHANGE INTO LAVA LAND NOW! It changed. (UN): The robots are crazy and attack me (Kevin): That's not fair. You're just scaring the machine. (UN): butbutbutbut- ROBOTS I KNOW YOU ARE CRAZY (Robot): WE ARE CRAZY (Gwen): They are scared of you. Not fair. (UN): Are you scared of me? (Robot): Yessir (UN): BUT THEY ARE CRAZY I SWEAR (Kevin): Get out of here. (UN): IMPOSSIBRU (Gwen): The machine works totally fine. Get out. (UN): ...okayyy. UN went away, depressed. (Gwen): FINALLY (Robots): Actually we are crazy. Ben was right. (Kevin): Haha Ben, really funn- The robots fired lasers everywhere and the place changed randomly. (Kevin): DAAAANGIIIIIT BEN HELP US (UN): They are right... (reverts to human) siiigh WTFUDGE WAS THAT SOUND - Eh they just want me to go away. Ben went home. He gt a call on his phone. (Ben):What? (Destrowser): Yeah... we caught your friends and everybody. (Ben): I TOLD THEM Ben ran to the machine. He ran and entered it. (Robots): Welcome, Ben. (Ben): Hi guys. (puts on suit) Let's battle. (Robots): That won't help you. We disabled the teleporter. (Ben): Oh pooop. The robots attacked Ben. (Ben): (attempts transformation) DANG YOU ULTIMATRIX! Ben ran and avoided the robots who fired lasers at him. The place became lava, and Ben jumped and avoided it. (Robots): YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT Ben ran and started avoiding the robots. The place changed a lot between a lava land, a ice land, a rock land, a water land and many more. (Ben): Stop it! (Robots): NEVER The robots fired lasers, and one hit Ben. It didn't hurt him. (Ben): Oh right... your lasers work only with the suit. I am luckah. (Robots): Switching to no suit mode. Now the lasers were real. Ben avoided it. (Ben): DUMB ULTIMATRXI RECHARGED ALREADY Ben saw a powerup and took it. (Ben): FIRE BEN! Ben fired fireballs at the robots, destroying them. Ben kept running through the level, with the robots after him. The robots fired more lasers, and Ben's powerup faded. (Ben): Dangit! Well, if I'm about to die, I'll say a couple of words that are not allowed on this show. (Robots): NOW DIE (Ben): FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- HOLY CRAP A ENERGY RECHARGER He took it and the Ultimatrix recharged. (Ben): Coolio. (transform) SPIDERMONKEY! Spidermonkey fired webs at the robots, tying them together. He kept jumping between the obstacles. (Spidermonkey): WHY DIDN'T I EVER USE HIM Spidermonkey jumped quickly between stuffs and used webs too. He kept on, battling robots, and reached da boss. (Spidermonkey): Sometimes this feels like the game is too short. Spidermonkey passed some electric bars, and over lava, and reached Destrowser. (Destrowser): Hello Ben. If you beat me, you get your friends back. If not, we will use them as villains in OUR video game! (Spidermonkey): Just let me get ready. (evolves) ULTIMATE SPIDERMONKEY (Destrowser): BRING IT ON APE Ult. Spidermonkey punched Destrowser. Destrowser breathed fire, and US shot a web, wrapping Destrowsers mouth. Destrowser kept battling US, and US punched him, almost throwing him off the bridge. Destrowser ripped the webs, and breathed a lot of fire. (US): THE METAL SHOULD HAVE BEEN WEAKER Destrowser breathed a lot of fire, and destroyed parts of the bridge, and US almost fell into the lava, but he fired a web, grabbing himself up before he fell into the lava. (US): I WILL KILL YOU Destrowser cut the rope, making US falling into the lava. (US): NUUUUU (Destrowser): Now, to invade real-life! Destrowser escaped the machine, and his robots came after him. Waylighter flew out of the pit. (Waylighter): WRAGAHGASHSAGASHGS AI WANT TO SAVE HUMANITY Waylighter flew and found the gang. (Waylighter): TOLD YA (Kevin): Ugh, you were right. Happy? (Waylighter): Now Destrowser is attacking real-life! I HAVE TO STOP HIM! Meet me latur bros. Waylighter flew away after Destrowser. Destrowser was in the city, jumping between buildings, and battling humans. Waylighter came. (Waylighter): NO FREAKING WAY DESTROWSER Waylighter created a huge fire blast, but Destrowser fired fire too. The fires battled each other, and created a fire explosion. (Destrowser): Guys. Give me water. The robots gave him water, and spilled on Waylighter. (Waylighter): WATER? NUUUUUUU (Transfrom) TV! TV ran away from the water. (TV): phew they didn't electrocute me TV switched to a godzilla movie. Godzilla came out. (Godzilla): RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH (Destrowser): AHHHHHHHHHH Godzilla destroyed Destrowser. And a couple of buildings too. (TV): POOPOOPOO TV changed to a Armageddon movie. Out of him meteors were shot at Godzilla. Godzilla died. (TV): Well, that was easy. Destrowser came running at him with robots behind him. (Destrowser): MWAHAHAHA! WE REBUILD OURSELVES EVERYTIME! (TV): AHHHH (evolves) ULTIMATE HUMONG- Wait a second, I'm Ultimate TV! EPIC! Ult. TV fired plasma and destroyed the robots. Destrowser ran away. (Ult. TV): COME BACK HERE Destrowser went back to the game. (Destrowser): Poop, he's too powerful! But with the changing enviroment he isn't... UTV appeared next to him. (UTV): NOWAY Destrowser ran to the regular levels, and everything started changing. (UTV): Dangit! I'm too weak! Unless.... UTV changed the channel to a Wii commercial. He pulled it out and connected to him. Out of UTV came out Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi. (Mario): I'm Mariiiio! (UTV): DEFEAT BOWSER HE BECAME ROBOTIC (Luigi): Mama mea! Luigi and Mario battled Destrowser, and killed him. (UTV): Now, LET'S DESTROY THIS FUDGING THING! (transform) WAYBIG! Waybig destroyed everything. (Waybig): (reverts) That was easy. (People): WHERE IS THE REAL-LIFE VIDEO GAME (Ben): Dead. (People): I HATE YOU! (Ben): GO PLAY NORMAL VIDEO GAMES (People): ...............yeah let's go play other stuffs. (Kevin): YOU JUST DESTROYED EVERYTHING WE WORKED ON! (Ben): But it was a montage building! (Gwen): Yeah Kevin. It's not like it took us fifteen hours or something. (Mario): What-a now-a? (Ben): Go eat mushrooms or soemthing. THE END Aliens Used *Lodestar *Brainstorm *Ultimate Echo Echo *Benwolf *Fourarms *Armodrillo *Jetray *Nanomech *Upchuck Norris *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Waylighter *TV *Ultimate TV (debut) *Waybig Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Eggy *Luigi (cameo) *Mario (cameo) *Yoshi (cameo) Villains *Insane Real-life video game *Video Game Robots *Destrowser Category:Episodes Category:Stupidity Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force